badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Gray People Ritual
There is a way to talk to people that you don't know. I reccomend you don't read this, it is dangerous and your safety is in their hands. Materials: ~ A mobile device, preferably a phone. The battery charge does not matter, although you will need enough charge for 12 hours. ~ A bed and a room for it. There should be only a bed there. Oh, and there should be one mirror, none more, none less (cause that equals zero boi). This serves as a portal into the gray people's world. ~ An item that you hold dear. It should be flammable. It must not be battery operated, and must not emit light. It's not like you would hold a flashlight close to your heart, would you? ~ A lighter. Step 1: Look at this picture for 12 hours straight: Original Artist Unknown This task must be done on a mobile device. Pay close attention to the two gray figures behind the man. Step 2: When the 12 hours are done, yell at the top of your lungs "I KNOW THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE LIVING IN THIS WORLD AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO MEET THEM!!!!" Step 3: The battery on your device will go to 1%. Charge it, you have exactly 8 seconds before it shuts off, and if it shuts off before you charge it, the gray people have claimed your phone. You should throw it away and take the trash out, and place it in someone else's garbage can. Their house will have been claimed in 1 second. Step 4: If all is going as planned, you should notice that your reflection in the mirror is a gray person. Go to sleep then. You have a lot planned for you when you wake up. Step 5: When you wake up, you will be in a place like our world, but there will be no color. It will be a black and white world. However, you and your materials will still be in color. If you find that you aren't, well, you'll find yourself as a replacement gray person, and your materials will be gone. You have a 50/50 chance of either or happening. Step 6: Did I mention the world around you will be black and white? .... Oh yeah I did Step 7: If you find yourself as the former, you have 5 minutes to make your way to the house of one you have sworn revenge on. Make your way to the bathroom, and lock the door. Stare into the mirror, until your reflection has changed into a gray person. Step 8: Take the object, and place it in front of the gray person. Light it on fire, and turn around so that your back is facing the wall behind you. If a mirror is behind you, then take all your belongings and run back to your house with your eyes closed. If you trip, the gray people will find you, steal your body, go back to the world of the living, and terrorize it. You'll watch as they do terrible things, like vandalize, steal, and flush your watch down the toilet. And you, you'll never die, and neither will they. They'll terrorize humanity for eternity. If you don't trip, then, make your way to the nearest bed and sleep again to save your sanity. Step 9: If all is going as planned, you'll hear a voice behind you, asking if you would like a life with them. Say YES. Say no, and you'll be back in the living world, but as a gray person. Say yes, and the voice will say that you are courageous, and ask which life you would like to claim. Say the name of the person whose house you're in. They'll send you back to the world of the living, and the name which you gave to the gray person will have a small stub growing out of their head, each day at 12:00 proclaiming that they have claimed that person. Oh, and make sure your friends aren't on their mobile device right now, otherwise you're screwed boi. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Rituals